Most prior art solutions, for current and voltage control during turn-on of a voltage source, limit current to a large switching transistor through a resistor or current source to the switching transistor. Some have additional capacitance to the source or drain to further slow the switching. However, this results in a constantly rising gate voltage, which does not allow for ideal turn on characteristics of the transistor. An alternative splits up the transistor into smaller sizes, and turns on one or more smaller transistors, and leaves the majority of the transistor off until the supply reaches its operating voltage. This has risks associated with the initial current spike that occurs through only a small part of the transistor area, causing electromigration and reliability risks.